minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/If Jesse Was Accused of Being the White Pumpkin Part 2
Jesse surveyed her surroundings once again. She was in a relatively small room wit two bookcases on the right and left walls, some crafting tables on the back wall, and a bunch of seats. This seemed to be like some sort of living room. There were also a few paintings here and there. At random, Jesse heard slight movements from Cassie and Ivor, who were standing outside the room, which did, in fact, have iron doors. She tried to find a more comfortable spot, but was too off-set to actually relax. Her friends could handle the real White Pumpkin, right? Simple. All she'd have to do is wait. Then Jesse realized something. The others wouldn't think to look for The White Pumpkin! They thought they already had her! Jesse's pulse quickened as this new information played in her mind. She had to do something, she had to help them! Careful to not make much noise, Jesse got up from her chair and walked over to a painting she knew had eyeholes. Doubt flickered through her mind. What if Cassie and Ivor came back and saw she'd left? It would only make her seem like she was actually guilty. My friends are more important, even those others I don't really know. She thought, stabbing the painting. Slipping silently into the tunnels, Jesse could feel a cold chill settle on her. She took many random twists and turns though the tunnels, so no one could follow her if they discovered she was gone. Every time she passed a painting, Jesse checked to see if the room was where her friends where. The tunnels were dark and dusty, and it took all of the girl's will to not sneeze or cough because of it. She regretted doing this to some degree, but the image of someone getting hurt kept her moving. She wondered what might happen if they came in to the room and found her gone and the tunnels opened. With a shudder, she imagined how scared the others might be. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was something that had to be done. Eventually, Jesse found her friends. Petra and Lukas were with Dan, Stampy, and Stacy in the room Jesse had been caught in. Jesse kept quiet, she was just watching them. ---- Lukas walked over to Petra. "You OK?" He asked. Petra hadn't spoken a word since Jesse was led away, and he knew why. Every time he shut his eyes, he could see Jesse's face as she turned to get one last look at them. She had looked at them like she would never see them again, and it scared him. Petra glared at Lukas. "Yeah, I'm totally fine, nothing like having one of your best friends accused of murder, right?" Petra snapped, turning her gaze back to the wooden floor. Lukas frowned. "Look, Petra, I know we couldn't help Jesse then, but we can at least try and help her now by looking around to prove who the REAL White Pumpkin us," he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Petra looked at Lukas and nodded. "You're right, we need to prove Jesse's innocence, sulking wont help." Petra started to look around the room. Lukas was pleased he had helped her, and started to move forward. Suddenly, he heard the clicking of dispensers getting ready to fire. Quickly looking up, he saw it was above him. He tackled the ground in front of him as the lights went out and arrows fired onto the ground. He heard shouts from Stampy as he freaked out and collided with Dan. Stacy called out to the others, while Petra shouted for Lukas. He thought he'd heard another voice cry out, but it blended in with the chaos. The lights snapped on and the floor behind him opened up to hoppers, and then shut itself again. Lukas had been inches away from death, he was too stunned to respond to anything. Everyone ran over to him and helped him onto his feet. Suddenly, Stacy shouted. "We need to check on Jesse!" And with that, she, Stampy, and Dan were running out of the room. Petra looked at Lukas. "I guess we better go see if we can find her, too," she said reluctantly. Lukas knew she didn't think Jesse was guilty, she just wanted to stay clear of suspicion for now. They ran off in different directions, but not before Lukas noticed something. A painting that had brown eyes no longer had eyes... Jesse, you didn't... He thought, running down the stairs. ---- Jesse sprinted down the tunnels, not caring who heard her for the time being. She came to a dead end where there was only two paintings for the room. To her surprise, Petra entered the room, looking around. Without thinking, Jesse rammed into the painting, destroying it, and landed on her feet in front of Petra, who had cried out in shock. "Is Lukas OK?" She asked in one breath. She had to be fast, someone would come after Petra. The ginger haired girl nodded. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. "You know I'm not The White Pumpkin, so please keep an eye on Lukas and Ivor, if you can," Jesse said, backing up. "Jesse, you know I will. I'll prove your innocence, too," she asserted. Jesse smiled. Then out of nowhere, The White Pumpkin leaped out of the other painting and swung at Petra. They missed, however, and only grazed her side. The blow still sent Petra flying into the wall. The axe was flung at Jesse, who caught it with the sharp end facing Petra. Then just as suddenly as they had appeared, The White Pumpkin was gone, ender pearl particles marking how they escaped. Dan and Stampy raced into the room at the same time. They saw Jesse seemingly aiming an axe at Petra, who was still on the ground. Riding on panic, Jesse flung the axe at the ground and fled down the painting tunnels. Her heart pounded as she ran. She heard shouts at Dan and Stampy tried to catch up to Jesse, but she couldn't tell if Petra was with them. Picking random twists and turns, the noise faded away. Suddenly, she ran into Ivor. "Agh!" She exclaimed, landing on top of her friend. She got off him and helped him up. Behind Ivor, Jesse saw Cassie run into the tunnel they were in and quickly grabbed Jesse. "Nice job finding her, Ivor, I thought we'd never find her after we saw she'd vanished," Cassie said. So they did check on me. They must've seen me missing and split up in the tunnels to find me... Jesse thought. Ivor grabbed her other hand, but held it less tightly than Cassie did. Jesse was brought back to the original room she had been put in. Stacy was already there, pacing. Suddenly, Petra, Dan, and Stampy came into the room from the tunnels. They stopped as they saw Jesse being held in place. Lukas also ran in though the open iron doors, which had been opened by levers. The looks everyone but her friends were giving Jesse was unbearable. "You tried to kill Petra and Lukas, your own friends! Who would do such a thing?~ That's horrible, Jesse!" Stampy exclaimed, looking very irate and upset at the same time. "She probably did it out of the hope we'd believe she wanted to spare her friends," Stacy said, glaring at Jesse. The accused female only looked at the ground, not willing to meet anyone's gaze. It only made her look more guilty. "I agree with Cassie, we should let her die so no one else can get hurt!" Dan shouted. Cassie gripped Jesse's hand event tighter, causing the girl to let out a small yelp of pain. Dan broke the glass window behind Jesse, Ivor, and Cassie and grabbed Jesse for Ivor. Stacy and Stampy gently held Jesse's friends back. "I know she used to be your friend but she has to go, or else she'll keep trying to kill us!" Stacy said. Petra, Lukas, and Ivor looked at Jesse. They couldn't go after Jesse, nothing good would come of it, even if they saved her. Dan and Cassie started to drag Jesse to the open window. Survival instincts kicking in, Jesse dug her heels into the ground, trying to stop her movement. Grunting, Jesse tried to pull back, but to no avail. Jesse could now feel the cold of the rain outside. Cassie and Dan kept moving, dragging her to her demise. No, this wasn't the end. With a cry of rage that sounded almost inhuman, Jesse used her right arm to slam Dan onto the ground, freeing that arm. And before anyone could react, Jesse grabbed Cassie's right arm and flung her into the farthest wall. In that same moment, Jesse broke into an insane dash and chose another painting that led to the tunnels, breaking it just by running into it. Then she was gone, the numerous passageways in the tunnel hiding her location. She wasn't thinking, there was no time for that. Even if there was, Jesse couldn't do it anyways. ---- Lukas ran into the room, stopping when he saw Jesse was being held by Cassie and Ivor. Stacy was in the left corner of the room, looking really annoyed. On the right side, Petra, Dan, and Stampy were close to a destroyed painting which revealed the tunnels. So Jesse did leave the room. Ivor and Cassie must've found her and brought her here. He thought. A brief conversation occurred, where Stacy and Stampy accused Jesse of trying to kill Petra and Lukas. Kill Petra? No... when did that happen? Jesse looks like she was there, so it's true Petra was hurt... but who really did it? Lukas wondered. The blond boy shook his head. This couldn't be happening. "I agree with Cassie, we should let her die so no one else can get hurt!" Dan shouted. Lukas's gaze snapped to him. What?! No! He had to do something, but would it be worth it? Dan broke the window and grabbed Jesse, letting Ivor step back. Stampy and Stacy used themselves as shields so Petra, Ivor, and Lukas couldn't get to their friend. Lukas realized they weren't very happy letting them witness Jesse's death, and for some reason, that made him stop. Petra and Ivor both stopped, realizing it was pointless. Was this really how it ended for their friend? Killed for a crime she didn't even commit? Jesse was struggling, trying to get free. Lukas tried to will her to stop, it wouldn't do any good. Suddenly, Jesse let out an almost animal-like sound, attacking both Dan and Cassie. It all happened in the blink of an eye. One second she was there, the next she was gone. A heartbeat of silence followed. Then everyone seemed to spring into motion, no on went after Jesse at first, they all ran to either help Cassie or Dan. Then what Jesse had just done sank into Lukas's mind. "I didn't know she could do that," he muttered. Ivor looked at him. "Indeed, it is certainly unlike Jesse to do that," he agreed, helping Cassie to her feet. "That makes Jesse even more dangerous, since even you guys don't know what she'll do now!" Stacy exclaimed angrily. Petra helped Dan up, her expression clouded. "Where do we go now? There's no way to tell where Jesse went..." Stampy said. "Three of us will go in the tunnels, the rest of us will search together in the house," Cassie said, " no matter where Jesse goes, we're going to find her and make sure she doesn't escape." ''This part got really long and stuff so to be continued because seriously this is long.... '' Category:Blog posts